


All About Us

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his eyes linger over her bare legs and knees and then straightend up. Opening the bottle, he slowly brought it to his lips and took a long, slow pull on the cool liquid inside. It soothed his parched throat, but it did very little to persuade what was still in his jeans to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> #1: This was written for the 1st challenge in the Nine Lives Summer Survival Series.  
> #2: This is also the first time that I have written McReedus getting naked together and doing naked things. I hope you enjoy.

Cons and photo ops were always a buzz of excitement. Especially if Norman had anything to do with them. She chuckled softly as he stepped into her hotel room through the door of their adjoining rooms. It wasn't as if they were deceiving people for their own personal gain.

It was just less messy this way. 

Or so they told one another. It was the truth, at least on Melissa's end of things, because Norman was very much in the limelight, and she was very much a private person. She always had been. And so she would remain. 

"I can't believe you licked me. And in public." She shifted on the bed, tucking the ace of diamonds to mark her page in the book she was reading.

He looked up at her, shirtless and barefoot, and just grinned. "Hasn't working with me for three years prepared you for anything?" He moved to her fridge and pulled it open. Bending down, he reached for a bottle of water as he turned his head to glance at her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, revealing that she was naked underneath his stolen and ret to be returned t-shirt except for a pair of lilac colored silk panties. "Not yet," she admitted.

He let his eyes linger over her bare legs and the hint of purple and then straightened up. Opening the bottle, he slowly brought it to his lips and took a long, slow pull on the cool liquid inside. It soothed his parched throat, but it did very little to persuade what was starting to stiffen in his jeans to settle down. 

She cocked her head to one side, giving him a sleepy sort of smile, and pulled back the other side of the blankets. She was lonely and ached for his company. "Come on to bed. It's late." And they had a full day ahead of them tomorrow. 

Cons always were a lot of work. Rewarding work, but work none the less. They'd need all the sleep they could get, but only after she had gotten the proper goodnight. 

He moved around the bed, unfastening his jeans and sliding the zipper down with one hand as he gripped the water bottle in the other. He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Only if you promise me that we're not sleeping for say at least another hour."

She shifted on the bed, letting the leg closest to his side of the bed fall open slightly, almost invitingly. "Promise." Heat flooded her gut at the sight of him with his fly undone and his black boxers nestled underneath. She felt her cheeks flush with anticipation. "Don't make me start without you," she threatened. 

"Wouldn't mind watchin' that." He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully and placed the bottle on the nightstand. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down. He let them pool on the floor and then kicked them to the side after stepping one foot out of them.

She watched as he crawled onto the bed. His fingers curled around her ankle and helped her move to the center of the bed. "That better?" she breathed as he placed a kiss to her left kneecap. Her mouth was suddenly dry as his lips moved slowly up her thigh. "Jesus, Norman..." Her hands reached for him, trying unsuccessfully to bring him up to her mouth as his eyes moved up, locking on hers. 

Blue on blue.

"And we're just getting started." His lips didn't get distracted for long. He continued his conquest up her thigh, slowly parting her legs. His breath was causing little goosebumps to prickle along her skin. He managed to get her silken lilac panties down her thighs and then her legs. He tossed them to the side. "Brace yourself, beautiful..."

Her head was swimming as she finally let it fall back onto the pillow. His face was buried in the apex of her thighs, and she couldn't stop the little squeak of pleasure as it passed her lips. "Fuck," she hissed as her both her hands buried themselves into his hair. 

He pulled back long enough to smirk against her silken folds. He loved when he could cause that sort of expletive to fall from her mouth. It wasn't often that she spoke those kinds of words. Mostly it only happened when she was angry. As well as moments like this. And he'd had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of both. 

Her hips thrust up slightly, letting him know he had gone too long without pleasuring her. "Don't stop." Her fingers tightened in his hair. She knew that tonight it would be quick. She was already on the edge. She just had to wait for him to catch up. Her toes were already pointing straight when she felt him reconnect to the sensitive bits of her. "Fuck," she growled again. Only louder this time.

His tongue flicked slow, then fast. Only to repeat this action over and over. He loved this slow torture of her. She responded best when he was attentive to certain spots. Not that he minded. He'd enjoyed learning her. "Melissa," he breathed out as he felt her knees tightened around his head. 

Her eyes screwed up tightly. Her hips thrust up as the fire between her legs grew so intense that she had to shove her fist into her mouth and bite down hard as she let go against his ever persistent tongue. "Jesus," she managed again as she tried to catch her breath. The ripples of pleasure that seemed to skate along her spine were enough to make her almost go again.

The next motions were a blur. She vaguely remembered him removing his boxers as a blur of black material joined the lilac color on the plush hotel carpet. The drawer on her side of the bed was opened, a foil wrapper produced, and he slid it over his erection. And then he was inside her. His mouth was on hers as he kissed her breathless. His hips thrust forward and back, expanding the friction that was already heating her up again. 

He could feel her clamping down around him, almost like a vice. Being with her was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and nothing he ever wanted to give up. "Fuck, Mel. Just fuck..." He drug his teeth and tongue along her jaw and settled against her ear. 

Her nails were doing damage to the skin of his back and shoulders as he pushed hard and deep inside her. She arched up against him, matching him stride for blessed stride. She could feel his breath against her ear. The things that man did to her were like no other. Her head turned slightly, finding his ear. "Come on. Please? Yeah, Norman... That's it. That's...it."

His hips thrust forward once again, releasing inside her. He managed breath out, "Fucking love you..." 

Her nails softened against his skin and slid up into his hair. Her legs were shaking as she let them fall to the mattress. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her. A burst of cool air made her shiver as he brushed his lips against her ear. "Love you, too. So, so much..." Her body pressed gently into his as she guided him to shift so that he was only half on top of her. Her hands guided his head to rest against her chest as she pulled the sheet up around them. "Sweet dreams..." she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Even though the characters depicted are based on real life people, the story is a complete work of fiction.


End file.
